La Reina y el Guardian
by noone00
Summary: No pensó que una pequeña misión de rutina, lo conectaría con aquella joven Reina que compartía sus habilidades. ¿Quién dijo que el frío era malo? Elsa x Jack, con la participación de los Guardianes y, mas adelante, Pitch Black (Posible lemon en futuros capítulos)
1. ¿Hola?

**Frozen es de Disney y Rise of the Guardians de Dreamworks. ****Solo hago esto para mi diversión y su entretenimiento.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones: Primero, ¡Hola! Soy nueva con esta pareja y espero haber hecho un buen trabajo con el primer capítulo =)**

**Arendelle estará un poco mas modernizado, es decir, no será como las grandes ciudades tecnológicas, pero si contará con algún que otro artefacto "tecnológico"**

**La historia se desarrolla en la época actual (2012-2014 por ahí xD).**

**Y por último, modifiqué las edades de los personajes un poco:**

**Elsa tiene 19**

**Jack tiene 20 (más 300 años)**

**Anna tiene 17**

**Advertencia: Habrá lemon en un futuro en el fic, no muy fuerte, pero habrá así que si no te gusta esto, cuando aparezca pondré una advertencia al inicio, para advertírselos chicos, ya saben, para evitar malentendidos y cambiaré el rating d para mas seguridad aun.**

**Creo que eso es todo; ya no los entretengo más. ¡Disfruten de la lectura!**

* * *

─ ¡Jack!─ gritó un hombre de larga barba blanca e imponente cuerpo. El sujeto en cuestión era conocido popularmente como el legendario Papa Noel, y sus cercanos le decían "North", el cual, se encontraba recorriendo todo su taller en busca de cierto espíritu invernal ─ ¡Ya estás en la lista negra y no creo que quieras estar en **mi** lista negra personal! ─ casi de inmediato, una ráfaga de viento helado se formó frente al espíritu navideño, tomando la forma de un joven espíritu que aunque algo travieso y algo altanero, poseía un encanto natural para cumplir su trabajo; su nombre: Jack Frost.

─ ¿Por qué tanto alboroto, North? Estaba haciendo unas diligencias muy importantes ─North enarcó una ceja.

─Dormías, ¿verdad?

─Tal vez…─respondió con el ceño fruncido─ Pero eso no importa, ¿Qué pasa?

North caminó hasta el gigante globo terráqueo en el medio de la habitación y le señaló un punto iluminado.

─El Hombre de la Luna ha señalado este lugar…el Reino de Arendelle ─dijo ─ Al parecer, es invierno allá.

─No soy muy bueno en eso de calendarios, pero estoy casi seguro de que estamos en época de verano.

─Ese es el asunto. No sabemos qué está pasando y queremos que vayas a averiguar

─ ¡Oye! ¿y por qué yo?

─Hay un invierno…tu eres un espíritu invernal… ¿tengo que decir más?

─Pero…

─ ¡Sin peros! El Hombre de la Luna te ha elegido a ti, así que vas y ya

Jack hizo un ruido de inconformidad y de mala gana comenzó a caminar a la salida. North suspiró; ese chico era muy inmaduro para sus 320 años…

* * *

Volaba despreocupadamente sobre el dichoso Reino de Arendelle y, como North le había informado, estaban en pleno invierno. Se detuvo sobre uno de los techos de la casa y observó como la gente deambulaba por las calles en busca de provisiones para sobrevivir tan inesperada situación. Por un momento, sintió ira. ¿Qué clase de monstruo sumergiría a estas personas en semejante situación? Era simplemente despreciable. Vio como unos pequeños niños se aferraban a sus padres con claro temor en sus ojos, seguramente porque no entendían lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Eso sí lo enfureció. Los niños eran muy inocentes y no soportaba que se metieran con ellos. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a rastrear el origen del invierno. Miró a la gran montaña en el horizonte: ahí estaba lo que buscaba. Sin perder tiempo, voló hasta ella y lo primero que divisó fue un gran castillo de hielo, el cual, lo dejó boquiabierto por un momento; en verdad estaba genial.

Caminó hasta la entrada y cuando iba a abrir la puerta, se detuvo en seco. Aunque estaba seguro de que lo que sea que estuviera adentro no podría verlo, no quería hacer ningún tipo de sonido, así que, decidió entrar por otro lado. Levitó alrededor del castillo, buscando una entrada alternativa, notando de inmediato el pequeño balcón que sobresalía de la parte trasera del castillo. Aterrizó en el barandal y miró a todos lados, buscando alguna señal de vida y claro, para no terminar atrapado en su propia emboscada. Entró lentamente por el balcón y llegó a lo que parecía un dormitorio. Debía admitir que el castillo era más impresionante por dentro. La habitación era bastante sencilla y honestamente, no parecía el hábitat de un despiadado monstruo; todo parecía muy normal.

Recorrió la habitación completamente y cuando estuvo seguro de que no había nada fuera de lo común, salió de ella y se adentró en los largos pasillos del castillo, bajó las escaleras y miró en el recibidor del enorme palacio de hielo. ¿Acaso no había nadie? Escuchó unos pasos y, sin pensar en el hecho de que era invisible, se escondió detrás de una de las columnas del lugar y cuando sintió que los pasos cesaban, asomó tímidamente la cabeza, sosteniendo su bastón firmemente; no sabía si debería defenderse. Lo que vio, lo dejó sin aliento.

Una hermosa chica estaba apoyada del barandal que conducía a las escaleras en el segundo. Vestía un elegante vestido azul con diferentes tonalidades, el cual marcaba perfectamente las curvas de su cuerpo, con una cola que elegantemente seguía todos sus pasos. Su pelo era rubio peinado en una trenza con algunos mechones desordenados; sus ojos eran azul como dos pedazos de cielo, su boca, su nariz…podía seguir describiendo todos esos finos rasgos que lo tenían en trance. No sabía por qué pero no podía dejar de mirarla, por más que lo intentaba no podía. ¿Ella era el "monstruo" que estaba detrás de este invierno? Podía sentir el poder que emanaba de ella, pero, ciertamente, no se veía como una villana. Vio como soltaba un suspiro, daba media vuelta y se dirigía al dormitorio por donde él había entrado. Al ver que se alejaba, salió de su escondite.

─ ¡Que hermosa es…!─exclamó. Vio como la chica detenía su andar y giró abruptamente hacia su dirección. Abrió los ojos notablemente sorprendida mientras él se preguntaba por qué.

─ ¿Q-Quien eres? ─ Jack miró detrás suyo para ver a quien le hablaba la chica, pero no había nadie. ¿Acaso deliraba?

─ ¿Con quién habla? ─se preguntó a sí mismo.

─Contigo hablo. ¿Quién eres? ─ ahora fue el turno del guardián de sorprenderse. No podía ser cierto.

─ ¿Tu…tu puedes verme? ─preguntó aun incrédulo.

─Claro que puedo verte ─dijo mirándolo de manera desconfiada─ Y te repito por tercera vez: ¿Quién eres?

El guardián no terminaba de entender lo que pasaba. Ella no era una niña y podía verlo; esto era simplemente increíble.

─Yo…soy Jack Frost

─ ¿Jack Frost? ─preguntó extrañada. El chico voló hasta ella asustando a la chica en el acto ─ ¿C-Cómo hiciste eso?

─Simplemente volé ─respondió de lo más normal ─ ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo de mi? ─

─No ─ respondió tratando de aparentar que estaba segura de sus acciones. No debía dejar que se diera cuenta de que su presencia la intimidaba, eso le daría ventaja y ella, por ninguna razón, quería dársela ─Ahora te pido que te retires, no tienes nada que hacer aquí.

─En realidad, sí…yo vine a…

─ ¡No quiero saber a qué viniste, solo quiero que te vayas! ─ exclamó exasperada ─ Mientras más alejado de mi, mas a salvo estarás ─ El chico frunció el ceño sin entender. ¿Ella lastimarlo a él?

─No creo que puedas lastimarme ─tomó una de sus manos y la colocó donde se supone que estaba su corazón.

─ ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡No! ─trató de zafarse desesperadamente ─¡Te haré daño!

─Observa… nada me pasa…tranquilízate ─ la chica dejó de forcejear al percatarse de que él tenía razón.

─ ¿Cómo…?

─No puedes congelar lo que ya está congelado ─Jack soltó su mano. La expresión de confusión que se plasmó en el rostro de la joven reina fue más que adorable para él. El solo sonrió ─ Aun no sé tu nombre… ─dijo distraídamente, tratando de restarle importancia al asunto. La joven pareció pensarlo; no lo conocía, pero algo le decía que podía confiar en el ─ ¿Y bien?

─Me llamo Elsa ─Él sonrió de medio lado.

─Mucho gusto, Elsa…

* * *

_**Dejen Reviews, please**_

_**Reviews=Imaginación al 100%= Actualización.**_

_**Espero les haya gustado, Bye!**_


	2. Te Entiendo

**Frozen es de Disney y Rise of the Guardians de Dreamworks. ****Solo hago esto para mi diversión y su entretenimiento.**

* * *

El guardián miraba fijamente a la chica sentada en esa extraña cama de hielo. Después de la pequeña presentación entre ellos, ella se había alejado de él sin decir absolutamente nada, cosa que lo extrañó sobremanera, así que, la siguió y…ahí estaba, observándola en silencio, sin saber que decir o que hacer. Él era Jack Frost, él nunca, jamás de los jamases…se quedaba sin palabras; todo era tan extraño para él. El chico se apoyó en uno de los muros y comenzó a pensar. Desde que la vio, sintió un aura oscura a su alrededor; no una malvada, sino otra más melancólica, triste, depresiva…y como él metiche-curioso que era, quería saber por qué.

─ ¿Por qué sigues aquí? ─preguntó sin mirarle. Tenia una mezcla de sentimientos extraños para ella; no quería quedarse sola, pero aun así, quería que se fuera...no se entendía, en verdad.

─No sé por qué…pero quiero hacerte compañía y, aunque no lo creas, entiendo cómo debe sentirte ─ella sonrió tristemente.

─Claro que no…

─Claro que sí…tenemos los mismos poderes ─dijo el de manera entusiasta. Ella lo miró confundida ante sus palabras y ahí fue que cayó en cuenta: él no le había confirmado que tenía poderes, ella solo sabía que era un fenómeno de la naturaleza que volaba y al que sus poderes no podía congelar. Con una sonrisa en su rostro, extendió una de sus manos y comenzó a formar una pequeña bola de nieve. La joven rubia abrió los ojos en pura sorpresa. Él podía controlar la nieve también; estaba en shock.

─Tu…

─Sí, somos colegas─Tomó la bola de nieve y se la lanzó directamente en la cara. Elsa miró furiosa al joven guardián.

─¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! ─ Jack estaba literalmente rodando en el suelo de la risa, siendo más inmaduro de lo normal.

─Solo quería que te rieras ─ se defendió.

─No me pareció gracioso…─preguntó con claro veneno en su voz.

─Por favor…que aburrida eres…

─ ¡Calla! ¡Tú no me conoces! ─el castillo comenzó a temblar estrepitosamente. La sonrisa de Jack se esfumó de inmediato ante tales sacudidas; debía tranquilizarla o todo el castillo se vendría abajo.

─ ¡Elsa! ─gritó, tratando de tranquilizarla. Voló hasta ella y la tomó de los hombros ─ ¡Cálmate! ─la rubia abrió los ojos sorprendida y, de inmediato, todo dejó de temblar. Jack suspiró aliviado, pero aun estaba conmocionado por lo ocurrido segundos atrás. Elsa era más poderosa de lo que pensaba y el hecho de que no tuviera control de sus poderes, lo preocupaba. Miró aun conmocionado a la joven rubia frente a él. Estaba cabizbaja y temblaba levemente, al parecer, había comenzado a sollozar─Elsa…─susurró. La joven Reina cayó de rodillas frente a él, llorando amargamente porque pensaba que, después de esto, él se marcharía y quedaría sola de nueva cuenta, lo cual para su sorpresa, no ocurrió, es más, se sobresaltó al sentir como un par de brazos la envolvían. Se escondió en su pecho y le devolvió el abrazo; hace tanto que no abrazaba a alguien y, de verdad, lo necesitaba.

─Jack…l-lo siento… ─dijo entre hipidos.

─Tranquila…ya todo está bien…─Jack acunó a la chica por unos momentos más hasta que se tranquilizó del todo ─Ahora… ¿puedes contarme que fue eso?

─Yo…no tengo control sobre mis poderes…mis sentimientos solo empeoran las cosas…

─Y… ¿por eso siempre estas así de seria? ─preguntó sorprendido.

─En parte sí, pero…pasé los últimos diez años de mi vida encerrada, sin poder salir al exterior, ni siquiera podía hablar con mi hermana menor…todo por ser un fenómeno...

─Oye, no digas eso…No eres un fenómeno, solo eres especial…─animó Jack.

─Yo nunca pedí serlo…

─Yo tampoco lo pedí, Elsa, pero este don se me fue otorgado después de mi muerte y, en realidad, no me quejo─ Elsa lo miró en shock ─ ¿No te había dicho que estoy muerto? ¿No? Bien…la historia que vas a escuchar, será más que asombrosa ─dijo de manera altanera.

Jack comenzó a contar su historia de manera exagerada. Obviamente, Elsa pudo detectar aquellas partes que no encajaban bien en su historia; en casi todas se galardonaba como un gran héroe.

─Entonces, ¿eres un chico que murió trescientos años atrás, quien por alguna razón, fue elegido por un tal "Hombre de la Luna" para ser un espíritu invernal, para luego convertirte en uno de los llamados guardianes que protegen los sueños de los niños?

─Sí…es un muy buen resumen…

─¿Y por qué puedo verte?

─No tengo la menor idea...

─No puedo creerlo…todo es tan…fantástico…

─Pero totalmente real, créeme…tuve trescientos años para asimilarlo y aun… ¡sigo sorprendido! ─Una dulce y casi imperceptible risa invadió la habitación. Jack miró la escena más que admirado; era aun más bella cuando sonreía. Elsa sintió la mirada sobre ella y dejó de reír, apenándose al instante ─ ¿Por qué dejaste de reír? La sonrisa te queda muy bien…─Elsa no sabía cómo reaccionar ante ese cumplido; era una total novicia en términos de interacción con otras personas ─No deberías actuar así, eres muy joven para actuar como una mujer mayor ¿Cuántos años tienes?

─Diecinueve…

─Pues deberías actuar como tal…solo se vive una vez.

─No es tan fácil, ¿sabes? Y ahora mucho menos que tengo todo un Reino a mi cargo, bueno…lo tenía…─Jack la miró confundida.

─ ¿Diriges un Reino? ¿Arendelle? ─ella asintió ─ ¿Cómo?

─Soy la Reina ─ Jack quedó literalmente boquiabierto─ o al menos lo era…no creo que quieran saber de mi, después de lo que pasó…

─ ¿Qué pasó? ─Elsa suspiró. Él le había contado su historia, era justo que ella hiciera lo mismo, así que comenzó a relatarle todo. Empezando desde su niñez, pasando por todo el incidente de Ana, los años de encierro, la muerte de sus padres, la coronación, su huida…todo. Jack no podía comprender como alguien podría soportar tantos golpes a tan corta edad; ahora entendía por qué se comportaba de ese modo─ Vaya…tu vida es toda una novela… ─ella sonrió tristemente ─ ¡Pero eso puede cambiar! ─exclamó entusiasmado─ Tu pueblo sabe de tus poderes, ¿no?

─Si…y creen que soy un monstruo ─respondió ella ─No puedo volver, a menos que…

─ ¿A menos que qué?

─ ¡Enséñame a controlarlos! ─dijo esperanzada mientras tomaba una de las manos del joven guardián.

─ ¡¿Qué?! ─seguramente escuchó mal. ¿Él como maestro? Hasta gracioso sonaba.

─Por favor…─los ojos de la joven Reina tenían una mezcla de angustia, esperanza, anhelo… ¡Dios, ¿por qué era tan difícil para él decirle que no?!

─Tengo que hablar con los otros guardianes a ver si me lo permiten, pero no te prometo nada…─Elsa sonrió agradecida.

─Gracias, te lo agradezco, significa mucho para mí…

─De nada, reinita helada…─la rubia frunció el ceño.

─No me llames así…

─ ¡Ay por Dios! Es un lindo nombre, pero por favor...no vuelvas a sacudir el castillo─ bromeó él.

─Acabamos de tener una agradable conversación, ¿Por qué debes de arruinar el momento? Eres un tonto…

─Lo sé

Elsa le dedicó una mirada de pocos amigos, mientras él reía encantado; era muy divertido hacerla enojar, podría ser su nuevo pasatiempo.

─ ¡Elsa! ─ Ambos chicos se miraron entre sí; había alguien más en el Castillo, parecía la voz de una chica─ ¡Hermanita!

─Anna…─susurró Elsa para sus adentros. Jack miró a la chica expectante.

─Te está llamando… ¿no vas a ir? ─era obvio que una batalla tenía lugar dentro de ella. Estaba seguro de que lo que más quería en ese momento, era ir a su encuentro ─Elsa…─la expresión de la joven Reina era de verdadero pánico ─Ve con tu hermana…

Luego de un momento de duda, Elsa caminó lentamente hacia el origen de aquella voz que ella conocía muy bien. Su corazón amenazaba con salirse de su pecho, dando palpitaciones erráticas como consecuencia de la adrenalina y el nerviosismo que invadían su cuerpo. Jack la siguió a cierta distancia, escondiéndose en una de las columnas que le permitía ver perfectamente la escena entre hermanas. Si Elsa podía verlo, ¿Qué le aseguraba que su hermana no? Debía mantenerse al margen…

─Anna…─la muchacha pelirroja giró rápidamente hacia su hermana y quedó boquiabierta al verla.

─Vaya…te ves…diferente…un buen diferente ─ Jack sonrió orgulloso; no fue el único impresionado por la joven Reina; Elsa daba una muy buena primera impresión.

─Gracias…

Jack observaba como las hermanas hablaban. En realidad, era Anna la que trataba de entrar en razón a su hermana mayor, pero al parecer no daba resultado. Luego, la situación se volvió confusa cuando entró un hombre de hielo parlante que, al parecer, había sido creado por Elsa. Eso impresionó al joven guardián; ella era capaz de animar la nieve…Luego de eso, Anna y Elsa se sumieron en un dialogo donde Anna le reveló lo que se supone que el estaba investigando: el eterno Invierno de Arendelle. Al parecer, Elsa no estaba enterada y la noticia no le cayó muy bien. La menor de las hermanas trató de tranquilizarla, pero fue en vano. En un arrebato de frustración, Elsa dejó escapar su poder, golpeando a Anna. Al escuchar como su hermanita caía al suelo, la joven rubia giró y se horrorizó ante la vista. El muñeco de nieve de antes, junto a un hombre rubio que no podía ubicar de los relatos de Elsa, llegaron a ayudar a la "herida" chica.

─Es mejor que nos vayamos…─dijo el hombre rubio.

─ ¡No! ¡No me iré sin Elsa! ─La Reina de Arendelle miró a su hermana menor.

─Claro que lo harás…─haciendo uso de sus poderes, creó un monstruo de nieve gigante que sacó a los visitantes del lugar.

Jack se acercó sigilosamente a ella. Podía escuchar claramente como trataba de contener sus sollozos, pero los pequeños gestos de sus hombros las delataban. Sin preguntar ni pedir permiso, la giró hacia él y la envolvió entre sus brazos, donde la chica comenzó a desahogarse. Jack estaba serio; algo tenía que hacer para ayudarla, no podía dejar que la reinita helada siguiera sufriendo de ese modo.

* * *

**¡Hola! Aquí un nuevo capítulo, yeii. Chicos gracias por los favs y follows. Gracias ****Jesica y MyobiXHitachiin por sus reviews =). ¡Todos ustedes me alegraron el día! ¡Significa un mundo para mí! =) Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado y, ya saben, por favorcito, déjenme reviews, me encanta saber sus opiniones =)**

**Nos leemos en una próxima actualización,**

**Bye!**


	3. No Eres Un Monstruo

**Frozen es de Disney y Rise of the Guardians de Dreamworks. ****Solo hago esto para mi diversión y su entretenimiento.**

* * *

Verla llorar de esa forma, lo destruía de a poco. No entendía por qué, pero lo hacía; la conoció hace poco y ya sentía que era alguien muy especial para él. Tal vez era el hecho de que se veía a sí mismo en ella. La soledad, la desesperanza y hasta el miedo que la chica profesaba, se le hacían extremadamente familiar.

—Oculta, no sientas…Oculta no sientas… —repetía la chica en voz baja mientras caminaba de un lado a otro. Sus manos, unidas fuertemente, como si rezara para que todo se acabase.

—Elsa…

—Oculta, no sientas… ¡Oculta, no sientas! — todo a su alrededor comenzó a congelarse rápidamente, ante la atenta mirada de Jack.

—Tranquilízate…

—¡No! —Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, asustando a Jack en el proceso — ¡La volví a lastimar, Jack! ¡Soy un monstruo!

—¡No lo eres! — Ahora fue el turno de Elsa en asustarse — ¿Es que no lo entiendes? No eres un monstruo. Desde el primer momento en que te vi, pude notar la gran bondad que habita en tu alma y una persona así de buena, nunca, óyeme bien, jamás…seria un monstruo.

—Es que…es muy difícil creer en mí cuando nadie más lo hace… —esas palabras calaron en lo más profundo de su ser. La entendía, claro que la entendía, esa había sido su historia desde su resurrección como espíritu, se había sentido solo. Nadie podía verlo, ni creían en él, lo que lo hizo preguntarse el por qué el Hombre de la Luna lo había escogido, pero luego, apareció Jamie y le enseñó que solo bastaba que una persona creyera para hacer magia.

—Yo creo en ti…—Elsa miró al chico sorprendida— Sé que no eres un monstruo y sé que, tarde o temprano, lograrás dominar tus poderes por completo — Nunca en sus 19 años de vida, había sentido la confianza de alguien de manera tan incondicional como la de él. Ni siquiera con sus padres había sentido esa confianza porque sabía que ellos nunca confiaron totalmente en que llegaría a controlar su don.

—¿De verdad crees en mi?

—Sí —respondió sonriente, contagiándole la sonrisa. De inmediato, todo volvió a la normalidad y el lugar dejó de sobre-congelarse.

—Gracias, Jack…— Jack se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo al ser capaz de detener esa batalla interior en la chica. Miró hacia el congelado horizonte y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

—¡Rayos! — exclamó.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¡Debía estar en el Polo Norte hace un buen rato!

—¿Te vas? —preguntó con decepción la joven Reina. Jack no quería irse y dejarla sola, pero tenía cosas que hacer.

—Lamentablemente, sí, pero te prometo que volveré lo más pronto posible, ¿bien? —ella asintió. Tomó su bastón y se dirigió hacia el balcón —Nos vemos pronto, Elsa, cuídate — y sin más, voló hasta que se perdió en el horizonte.

—Igual tú…

* * *

El trayecto al Polo Norte se le hizo eterno. ¡Por más que volaba y volaba no creía estar más cerca de llegar! Sonrió feliz cuando vio ese pequeño humo característico del taller de North, aceleró a fondo, como le gustaba decir a él y aterrizó en uno de los balcones.

—¡North!

—¡Oh, Jack, has regresado! ¿Ha tenido éxito en tu misión? —preguntó el hombre de larga barba mientras caminaba hacia él.

—De eso precisamente quería hablarte. Encontré el origen del invierno.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Que lo ocasiona?

—Una chica — el hombre enarcó una ceja, incrédulo.

—¿Una chica?

—Una chica —volvió a repetir.

—Pero… ¿cómo es eso posible? ¿Acaso es malvada? —Jack sonrió.

—Todo lo contrario…es muy dulce…

—Discúlpame, pero no comprendo— Jack comenzó a relatarle todo lo que Elsa le había contado sobre sus poderes, dejando fuera aquellas partes que eran muy personales para la joven rubia. — Creo que la recuerdo…

—¿La conoces? —preguntó extrañado.

—Claro que la conozco, cuando era niña, yo le llevaba sus juguetes en navidad. Siempre me pregunté por qué siempre estaba aislada de las personas, incluyendo de su propia familia— explicó algo triste por lo que recordó — Ella siempre fue una niña muy buena; siempre sentí pena por su situación… ¡pero no tenía idea de que fuera por algo así! — Exclamó— ¿De verdad tiene los mismos poderes que tú?

—Sí, pero no sabe controlarlos. Esa es la causa del invierno eterno en Arendelle —North quedó pensativo por unos minutos — ¿Qué haremos, North?

—Preguntémosle al Hombre de la Luna…—ambos Guardianes se dirigieron al cuarto cede de los Guardianes para hablar con su Superior — ¡Hombre de la Luna, ya has escuchado todo! —comenzó a decir el Guardián de la Navidad —¿Qué debemos hacer? —La luna iluminó un punto de la habitación y en él, aparecieron unas pequeñas siluetas que al parecer representaban algo. North estaba muy concentrado ante la representación mientras Jack…no entendía nada.

—¿Qué es lo que dice? —North miró al chico

—Primero, dice que ella es la que debe encontrar como derretir su Reino y segundo, que necesita que vuelvas a Arendelle con ella para que la ayudes en eso

—¿Solamente eso? — habían demasiadas representaciones como para que solo fueran esas simples palabras; algo le ocultaba.

—Eso es lo único que necesitas saber por ahora…ahora, ve a ayudarla—Jack no protestó. Salió rápidamente del taller y emprendió vuelo hacia Arendelle. North quedó pensativo; según el hombre de la Luna, esa chica llamaría la atención de alguien indeseado y a juzgar por el hincapié que hizo en esa parte, no podía ser nada bueno — Debo avisarle a los demás Guardianes…

* * *

Elsa miraba al cielo con mirada perdida. Hace un par de horas que Jack se había marchado y, para su sorpresa, lo extrañaba. Para ella, era extraña su actitud. No confiaba fácilmente en las personas, pero con él…todo era diferente.

—¡Cuidado! — la Reina escuchó como alguien gritaba a las afueras de su Castillo, seguido de los rugidos de Malvavisco, su descomunal muñeco de nieve protector. Bajó las escaleras rápidamente y abrió un poco la puerta. Allí estaban, luchando contra Malvavisco para tener acceso al Castillo…para llegar a ella. Cerró la puerta y camino tranquilamente para volver a su habitación, después de todo su protector se encargaría de ellos…como se equivocó.

—¡Es la Reina! — Elsa giró de inmediato asustada al escuchar las voces detrás de ella. Sin pensarlo dos veces, comenzó a correr por las escaleras — ¡Allí esta! ¡Rápido! — La joven rubia corría desesperada; estaba aterrada. Traían armas y demás cosas y todo era para lastimarla. Corrió y corrió hasta que se encontró acorralada. ¡¿Y ahora que se supone que hiciera?! — ¡La tenemos!

—No…aléjense, por favor — pero ellos no la escucharon. Cargaron su arma y dispararon directamente hacia ella. En un acto reflejo, trató de utilizar sus poderes para defenderse, pero pensó que había sido demasiado tarde, así que cerró sus ojos esperando un impacto…que nunca llegó. Cuando abrió los ojos, vio la flecha incrustada en un bloque de hielo, muy cerca de su rostro. Eso había estado muy cerca…

— ¡Rodéala! — Eso era todo; ya estaba enojada. Elsa comenzó a lanzar rayos de hielo hacia los dos intrusos que trataban de lastimarla. Aprisionó a uno de ellos, formando una especie de estalagmitas que no dejaban que hiciera ningún movimiento. Luego, creó un bloque de hielo en movimiento que crecía a medida que se acercaba al segundo intruso. El gran bloque de hielo empujaba al hombre, destruyendo todo a su paso. Elsa estaba cegada por el enojo; no veía que una de las estalagmitas se acercaba peligrosamente al rostro de uno de los intrusos o que el otro estaba a segundos de caer por un precipicio…simplemente estaba fuera de sí…

—¡Reina Elsa!¡No sea el monstruo que todos piensan que es! —la joven rubia abrió los ojos sorprendida y de inmediato dejó de utilizar sus poderes. Pánico recorría sus facciones al darse cuenta que si no la hubieran detenido…hubiera hecho lo impensable.

Aprovechando la distracción, uno de los hombres apuntó con su arma a la desprevenida Reina. Hans corrió justo a tiempo para desviar el disparo, el cual, para mala suerte, impactó el candelabro suspendido sobre la Reina. Elsa miró asustada al escuchar un fuerte ruido sobre ella. Con horror, vio como el candelabro caía a gran velocidad. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, pero el impacto del adorno contra el suelo fue suficiente para lanzarla contra la pared. Golpeándose duramente la cabeza. Todo se le hizo borroso; escuchaba unas voces a lo lejos, siluetas que se acercaban a ella y luego…su mundo se tornó negro.

* * *

—¡Elsa, volví! — gritó Jack, entrando por una de las habitaciones del Castillo —¿Elsa? —Jack camino hasta la salida de la habitación, pensando que seguramente no lo escuchó, pero cuando llegó al despacho principal, de donde había partido, el miedo se apoderó de él — ¡¿Elsa?! — la habitación estaba destruida, signos claros de que hubo una confrontación. Corrió hacia la puerta principal — ¡Elsa! — abrió las grandes puertas y miró las destrozadas escaleras de entrada —Oh no…— suspiro. Miedo recorrió todo su cuerpo. Algo le había pasado a Elsa…algo malo. Jack salió disparado hacia Arendelle, sabiendo que quien sea que tuviera algún problema con la reinita debía ser de allá. Nunca en su larga existencia había emprendido vuelo con tal desespero, pero en verdad necesitaba saber que pasó —Por favor, Hombre de la Luna…protégela...

* * *

**¡Hola, chicos! No puedo creer que tenga tanto follows y favs, de verdad, ¡muchas gracias! Bueno, estoy actualizando la historia porque hoy, 7 de julio, ¡Es mi cumpleaños! Y ACTUALIZARÉ TODAS MIS HISTORIAS, como un regalo tanto para mí como para ustedes. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, y ya saben, por favor, dejen reviews ;) son una tremenda inspiración y hacen la historia posible.**

**Gracias MyobiXHitachiin por tu review en el capitulo pasado; me alegro el día en verdad =)**

**Hasta la próxima, **

**Bye!**


	4. Sin Escape

**Frozen es de Disney y Rise of the Guardians de Dreamworks. ****Solo hago esto para mi diversión y su entretenimiento**

* * *

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, tratando de enfocar todo a su alrededor. Estaba acostada en una especie de cama, cubierta con una frazada, la cual suponía, nótese la ironía, la protegería del frio. Luego de que su vista por fin, le permitiera distinguir claramente su alrededor, supo que estaba en los calabozos de Arendelle; no había estado muchas veces ahí, pero tan desagradable sitio no se olvidaba tan fácil. Elsa se levantó de la cama y comenzó a caminar hacia una pequeña ventana, pero…algo la detuvo. Miró sus manos y se horrorizó al ver que estaba, literalmente, encadenada al suelo. Sus manos se encontraban cubiertas de unas "esposas" ancladas al piso. Se acomodó lo mejor que pudo para ver si podría liberarse si ejercía un poco de fuerza, pero fue inútil. Lo único que pudo lograr fue mirar a través de la ventana…hubiera deseado no hacerlo.

— ¿Qué…qué es lo que he hecho? — susurró horrorizada. Anna tenía razón; Arendelle estaba congelado. Los barcos estaban incrustados en lo que antes había sido un muelle, fuertes ventiscas, enormes montículos de nieve…todo por su culpa. No podía creer la maldición que sus poderes habían echado sobre Arendelle. Ellos no tenían culpa de nada…¡no merecían este invierno!

—¿Reina Elsa? — la joven Reina giró hacia la fuente de la voz: Hans, el prometido de su hermana —Es bueno ver que ya despertó.

—¡¿Por qué me trajeron aquí?! —preguntó angustiada. ¿Acaso no veían que era un peligro para ellos?

—No podía permitir que esos hombres la mataran —respondió el chico con preocupación.

—¡Pero soy un peligro para Arendelle! —Dijo tratando de razonar con él —¡Trae a Anna!

—¿Anna? Ella aun no ha vuelto— Elsa giró hacia la ventana preocupada. Anna estaba allá afuera, en esa tormenta y no sabía si estaba bien, herida o…algo peor.

—Reina…por favor detenga el invierno…devuélvanos el verano —suplicó. Elsa se sintió desesperada.

—¿Es que no lo ves? No puedo…no sé cómo — al parecer, esa no era la respuesta que esperaba el príncipe de las Islas del Sur — Diles que me liberen…te lo suplico…

—Veré que puedo hacer…—sin decir nada mas, Hans salió del lugar.

La respuesta de Hans no le había brindado ningún tipo de esperanza, es más, la había contrariado más. No solo estaba encerrada en el calabozo de su propio Reino, al cual, había congelado, también Anna estaba perdida con aquel desconocido chico rubio. Temía infinitamente que algo malo le haya sucedido a su hermana menor. Y para agregar más peso sobre sus hombros, estaba el Eterno Invierno…¡No tenía ni la menor idea de cómo descongelar Arendelle! Sus emociones estaban a flor de piel, ya no tenía control sobre ellas y estaba más que consciente de ello. Las esposas que aprisionaban sus manos comenzaron a congelarse, demostrándole una vez más, que sus poderes estaban fuera de control y, curiosamente, solo pensó en una persona, en aquella desesperante situación.

—Jack…—pero él no estaba con ella en ese momento; ella debía arreglárselas sola…

* * *

—_Jack…_—el joven guardián se detuvo en pleno vuelo. Alguien lo llamaba y ese alguien era… ¿Elsa?, pero… ¡¿Cómo era eso posible?!

—¡Elsa! —llamó, aún estaba sobrevolando el área montañosa, por lo que, era imposible que Elsa o cualquier persona estuviera llamándolo. ¿Acaso fue su imaginación? Pero… ¡Si se escuchó tan real! Podría haber jurado que la joven Reina lo había llamado. Llegó a la conclusión de que la preocupación lo estaba volviendo loco. Respiró de manera profunda, tratando de tranquilizarse para poder pensar claramente. Elsa estaba en peligro y él tenia que ayudarla; eso era lo único que le importaba en ese momento. Ya un poco más tranquilo, emprendió vuelo nuevamente hacia Arendelle.

* * *

—Espero que esto sea importante, North — dijo el Conejo de Pascua al llegar al punto de Reunión. Allí estaban reunidos los demás: Toothianna, Sandman y North, esperando a que su colega se pusiera cómodo.

—Créeme que lo es, Conejo…es algo de suma importancia…—respondió North serio, algo extraño en él.

—Pues dinos de que se trata, North — animó Toothianna. Era extraño que North convocara reuniones de emergencia. La última fue para anunciar el regreso de Pitch Black, así que, algo grave debía estar ocurriendo. El espíritu de la Navidad miró a los presentes —Y ahora que lo noto… ¿Dónde está Jack?

—Está en medio del asunto que tenemos que resolver.

—Asumo que está al tanto de todo…—dijo Conejo de manera desinteresada.

—No…no está enterado de lo que pasa — Toothianna, Conejo y Sandman lo miraron confundidos — Hace poco, envié a Jack a investigar un extraño invierno que se había instalado sobre el Reino de Arendelle…

—¿Invierno en verano? — preguntó la única chica del grupo. Santa asintió.

—Jack regresó y me informó que la causa de dicho invierno era… una chica.

—¿Una chica? —preguntaron Conejo y Toothianna sorprendidos, mientras Sandman dibujaba un signo de interrogación con sus arenas.

—Una chica— dijo sonriente, recordando su reacción cuando Jack se lo dijo — y no, no es malvada.

—Entonces… ¿Por qué congeló ese Reino?

—Ella tiene los mismos poderes que Jack, pero no sabe controlarlos.

— ¡¿Otro más?! —exclamó Conejo—¡¿Acaso hay rebajas en el departamento de poderes invernales? —ironizó

—Tranquilízate, Conejo; deja que North termine

—Gracias, Tooth; como iba diciendo, cuando le pregunté al Hombre de la Luna sobre la situación, su respuesta no ha sido muy de mi agrado —North miró al astro en el cielo y, en cuestión de segundos, proyectó una imagen en el centro del salón. La imagen de una chica rubia y de ojos azules apareció frente a ellos —Ella es Elsa…la chica de la que acabo de contarles y la recién coronada Reina de Arendelle — Los guardianes se quedaron estupefactos; esa chica estaba muy lejos de lo que se habían imaginado que sería; era bella e, irónicamente, se veía cálida y amable.

—Aun no entiendo cuál es el asunto— dijo el Conejo de Pascua.

—El asunto es que el Hombre de la Luna me dijo que alguien siniestro se sentirá atraído por ella.

—¿Crees que se refiera a Pitch Black? — preguntó Tooth.

—No lo sé… de lo que sí estoy seguro es de que quien sea que sea, no será nuestro aliado — Sandman hizo algunos gestos — Tampoco sé que tipo de interés tendrá el desconocido, tal vez quiera sus poderes o a ella, pero no hay forma de estar cien por ciento seguros.

—¿La chica está en peligro? —preguntó Conejo. North suspiró.

—Por los momentos, no, pero debemos mantenerla vigilada ante cualquier eventualidad — un momento de silencio pasó.

—Y… ¿Qué tiene que ver Jack en todo esto? — preguntó Toothianna. Esa parte de la historia era muy importante para los demás Guardianes, ya que, no entendían por qué había que ocultarle esa información a Jack, si él era el que se encontraba más cerca a la chica.

—Según el Hombre de la Luna, entre ella y Jack se formara un vinculo que nos ayudara en nuestra misión como Guardianes de la Niñez— explicó Santa — ¡Oh casi se me olvida! — exclamó el hombre barbudo, sorprendido ante su olvido —También debemos ayudarla en otro aspecto — Sandman, Tooth y Conejo miraron expectantes — Debemos ayudarla con sus poderes.

—Es decir que debemos…

—Entrenarla…

* * *

La desesperación que sentía era palpable. Ya no estaba razonando; quería salir y pronto. Jalaba frenéticamente esas, ahora congeladas esposas ancladas al suelo, que mantenían sus manos prisioneras. Escuchaba voces acercándose cada vez más, lo que avivó su urgencia de escapar. Una serie de crujidos muy familiares para ella llamaron su atención. Miró a su alrededor y vio como la habitación se congelaba, sucumbiendo ante sus poderes. Las esposas se habían congelado por completo; las sentía más frágiles, por lo que, como último intento, jaló con todas sus fuerzas, liberándose finalmente de ellas.

—¡Vamos por ella! — Elsa escuchaba las voces cada vez más cerca. Colocó sus manos frente a la pared y creó una ráfaga que la derrumbó al instante. Sin pensarlo dos veces, salió del calabozo, solo segundos antes de que Hans y los demás mandatarios hicieran acto de presencia.

La pequeña ventisca que había observado a través de la ventana, se había convertido en una verdadera tormenta, gracias a sus descontroladas emociones. No sabía dónde estaba ni hacia donde iba; la tempestad le inhabilitaba la vista. Avanzó a ciegas, luchando contra sus propios poderes . Caminó sin rumbo hasta que vio una silueta formarse delante de ella: Hans. Un pequeño chillido salió de su boca; tenía que alejarse de él.

—¡Elsa! —Ella se detuvo en seco— ¡De esto no puedes escapar! —la joven Reina giró hacia él.

—Solo cuida de mi hermana y ya…

—¿Tu hermana? Regresó de la montaña débil y helada…dijo que congelaste su corazón…

—No…—susurró. Ella no podía haber congelado su corazón… ¡Dios mío, no! La tormenta seguía azotando con fuerza contra ellos dos, y aun así, parecía no tener la mínima importancia.

—Yo traté de salvarla, pero ya era tarde…su piel era de hielo, su cabello se tornó blanco…ella ya no existe…¡por tu culpa! —Los ojos de Elsa se abrieron llenos de incredulidad— ¡mataste a tu propia hermana — el cerebro de la joven rubia procesaba las palabras dichas por el príncipe…Anna había muerto y era su culpa…

—No…— no podía ser cierto…su hermanita no podía estar…—No…—sus manos se unieron temblorosas gracias a la ansiedad que la invadía — ¡No! — cayó de rodillas, totalmente derrotada. Al instante, la tempestad se detuvo y un silencio sepulcral se instaló.

La culpa que sentía en esos momentos, la consumía. No podía creerlo…Anna, su hermanita…muerta…por su culpa…¡ella era el peor de los monstruos! Ahora estaba sola en el mundo, ¡por su propia culpa! Lagrimas descendían por sus mejillas dejando en evidencia el sufrimiento y el dolor que invadían su corazón…solo quería llorar y que el mundo se acabase y poder irse con su hermana…

* * *

Había llegado a Arendelle en medio de una muy bien formada tormenta y él sabía perfectamente lo que eso significaba: las emociones de Elsa estaban descontroladas. ¡No podía culparla! Había sido emboscada y secuestrada en su propio Castillo, seguramente tenía miedo y se sentía indefensa; no le extrañaba que iniciara la tormenta del siglo. Aterrizó en el congelado rio, en un intento de mejorar su capacidad de búsqueda porque desde las alturas, no podía apreciar nada.

—¡Elsa! — trataba de controlar el clima a su alrededor, pero era inútil; los poderes de ella eran tan o más fuertes que los suyos —¡Elsa! — si tenía que gritar su nombre una y mil veces, lo haría, ¡claro que lo haría! Su meta era encontrarla y no le importaba lo que tuviera que hacer para cumplirla.

La tormenta empeoraba a cada minuto y eso no le agradaba para nada; solo le complicaba la tarea de encontrar a la joven rubia.

—¡No! —Jack giró rápidamente hacia el origen del grito. Para su sorpresa, la tormenta desapareció, todo quedó en silencio y ahí fue…cuando la vio. Estaba muy lejos de ella, pero aun así podía ver que estaba arrodillada, cabizbaja y parecía… estar llorando. Cuando iba a acercarse, escuchó un sonido metálico…alguien desenvainó una espada y ese alguien estaba justo detrás de Elsa, levantándola en el aire…listo para atacarla. Miedo recorrió todo el cuerpo de Jack

—¡No!

Su mundo se detuvo en ese instante…

* * *

**¡Hola chicos, aquí reportándome con un nuevo capítulo! Estoy tan emocionada por la recepción que ha tenido esta historia. Gracias chicos por sus follows, favs y los reviews. Gracias de corazón, ya que, por su apoyo es que la historia continua *0***

**Reviews:**

_**Liliana Galadriel**_**: Muchas gracias por tu review. Me alegro de verdad de que te guste la historia =)**

_**MyobiXHitachiin**_**: Gracias por la felicitación y por el review. Pensé igual que tuu cuando estaba escribiendo el capitulo, pensé: "si te hubieras quedado, Jack…" xD**

_**Nicole Kirigiri De Kudo Potter**_**: ¡Hola! Qué bueno que la historia te haya llamado la atención y, posteriormente, gustado y te comprendo, Jack es genial XD. ¡Gracias por el review y la felicitación! =D**

_**Luna**_**: ¡Gracias por el review! Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia.**

_**Mary-animeangel**_**: ¡Hola! Gracias por el review y espero que este capítulo te agrade también =D**

_**Nastinka**_**: ¡Gracias por la felicitación! Y aquí está el capitulo. Creo que el final dejará algo de suspenso pero no tanto, ¿verdad? Nuevamente, gracias por tan lindos comentarios, Nastinka =D**

**Chicos nuevamente, gracias por decir presente y espero que sigan haciéndolo. Recuerden: Los reviews ayudan a la imaginación, así que no sean tímidos ;)**

**Gracias a ellos, este capítulo fue creado tan rápido xD**

**Bueno, sin más nada que decir,**

**Cuidense,**

**Bye!**


	5. Miracle

**Frozen es de Disney y Rise of the Guardians de Dreamworks. ****Solo hago esto para mi diversión y su entretenimiento.**

* * *

Todo pasó tan rápido frente a sus ojos. El sonido del sable, en el aire, la mirada maquiavélica del chico a punto de matarla…Jack voló desesperado hacia ella, pero era inútil; ¡jamás llegaría a tiempo!

—¡No! — escuchó que alguien gritaba: ¡era Anna! La hermana menor de Elsa, se había interpuesto entre el sable y su hermana y, para sorpresa del Guardián, se había convertido en una estatua de hielo. El impacto del sable con la ahora piel de hielo de la pelirroja, envió al canalla a volar, un poco lejos de Elsa.

Aterrizó lentamente a algunos metros de la joven rubia. Elsa estaba a salvo, pero...

— ¡Anna!

Nada estaba bien…

* * *

Escuchó un pequeño estallido detrás suyo y algo duro que rozaba su pierna. No sabía lo que era y no sabía si le importaba saber; lo único que vagaba su mente era el hecho de que Anna…ya no estaba con ella. Aun así, reunió algo de valor: limpió sus lágrimas y levantó la vista. Era una estatua de hielo y se parecía a… sus ojos se abrieron en puro horror. Oh no…no podía ser.

—¡Anna! — se incorporó rápidamente y se colocó delante de su hermana menor —No…no, por favor, no — susurró aun insegura de si tocarla o no. Dios mío… ¡¿Cómo pudo ser capaz de semejante atrocidad?! Había asesinado a la única persona que la quería tal cual era, a la que a pesar de sus constantes rechazos seguía buscándola, aquella que sin importar qué…seguía llamándola hermana… — Lo siento tanto, Anna…— trataba de controlar sus sollozos — Yo…también quiero hacer un muñeco contigo…—Elsa abrazó a la figura congelada de su hermana, aun sin poder creerlo. Las lagrimas que por 10 largos años había guardado, seguían liberándose de sus ojos; ya no quería ser ese tempano de hielo que su padre le había dicho que fuera a través de la frase que siempre le repetía: "Esconde: no haz de abrir tu corazón"; simplemente ya no podía, era demasiada angustia para soportar.

Trataba de aferrarse lo más que podía a la figura de su hermana. Le era difícil debido a la nueva "piel lisa" que tenia, pero resistió y se aferró, mientras más lagrimas descendían por sus mejillas.

—¿Anna? —susurró el muñeco de nieve totalmente devastado.

Olaf, Kristoff y Sven miraban la escena con verdadera tristeza; habían tratado de salvarla, pero al parecer, esto era algo inevitable. Los mandatarios de los demás Reinos y países miraban desolados la escena, sin saber cómo interceder. En cuanto a Jack, él simplemente no sabía qué hacer. No pensó que el pequeño arrebato de Elsa en el castillo, tuviera consecuencias mortales. No podía decir que entendía como se sentía la joven Reina porque, en realidad, no tenía la mas minima idea del sufrimiento que debía sentir al ser la causante de la tragedia; él había tenido una hermana cuando estaba vivo, sabía lo que era velar por tu semejante menor, la diferencia estaba en que él logró salvar a la suya…Elsa no.

—Perdóname, Anna…— decía entre sollozos la joven Reina de Arendelle— Perdóname…hermanita— pasaron un par de segundos donde solo se escuchaba el soplido de la ventisca; era como si los poderes de Elsa trataran de expresar el martirio que la consumía por dentro… pero luego…ocurrió el milagro.

Todos los presentes quedaron boquiabiertos al ver como la Princesa de Arendelle comenzaba a descongelarse de a poco. No tenían idea de por qué, pero no cuestionarían nada… ¡Ana estaba volviendo! Elsa se sobresaltó al sentir que la estatua se volvía cálida en sus brazos. ¿Acaso…? Elsa levantó la vista — ¡Anna! — la rubia no pensó ni por un momento en lanzarse en los brazos de su hermana menor.

—Oh, Elsa…—susurró contenta, al sentirse entre los brazos de su hermana. No recordaba la última vez que se habían abrazado.

— ¿Tu te sacrificaste solo por mi? —preguntó emocionada.

—Te adoro, Elsa…— dijo sinceramente.

—¡Un acto de amor de verdad descongela el corazón! — exclamó Olaf.

—El amor descongela…— susurro Elsa— ¡Amor! — ¿cómo no lo pensó antes?

—¿Elsa?

—¡Amor! — exclamó elevando sus manos al aire. De inmediato, todo comenzó a descongelarse. La nieve y el hielo se elevaban del suelo y se reunían sobre Elsa tomando la forma de un gran copo. Cuando todo lo invernal estuvo reunido, Elsa juntó sus manos para luego separarlas, desintegrándolo en el cielo; el verano estaba de vuelta en Arendelle.

—Sabia que lo lograrías…— dijo Anna confiada.

—¡Elsa! — la Reina de Arendelle giró hacia la voz. No podía creerlo; el estaba ahí.

—¡Jack! — el joven Guardián llegó a su lado y, para sorpresa de la rubia, la abrazó. Se sentía feliz de que Elsa estuviera a salvo y de que, por fin, ella lograra descongelar su Reino.

—¡Lo hiciste!¡Sabia que podrías! — dijo emocionado.

—Gracias…—dijo mientras se relajaba en los brazos de él.

—¿Quién es él, Elsa? — preguntó Anna con el ceño fruncido. Jack la miró sorprendido.

—¿Tu puedes verme?

—Todos podemos verte — respondió Kristoff extrañado.

—Bueno, él es…— pero la Reina no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que unos gruñidos cerca de ellos, los alertó: Hans. Kristoff estaba listo para propinarle una muy merecida golpiza, pero Anna lo detuvo. Ella fue la que se acercó.

—¿Anna? —Dijo notablemente sorprendido — ¡Pero congeló tu corazón!

—El único corazón de hielo aquí es el tuyo— la pelirroja dio media vuelta para irse, pero luego lo pensó mejor. Giró hacia Hans nuevamente y le pegó un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro arrojándolo fuera del barco, directamente a las aguas. Todos los testigos, aplaudieron y rieron ante tan divertida escena. Había que ver que Anna no era nada sumisa.

Pero cierto Guardián no estaba satisfecho. Hans le había hecho vivir uno de los momentos más aterradores de su larga existencia; eso no se podía quedar así.

—¿A dónde vas, Jack? —preguntó Elsa al verlo alejarse.

—Necesito tener una charla con…aquel —Jack se acercó hacia el lugar donde Anna había lanzado a Hans. Tocó con su bastón esa parte del barco, creando un hilillo de hielo que rodeó al Príncipe de las Islas del Sur que aún flotaba fuera del barco. Hizo un gesto con la mano y las aguas se elevaron en forma de picos helados, suspendiendo a Hans en una improvisada jaula de hielo. Anna, Kristoff y Olaf estaban boquiabierto: él tenía los mismos poderes que Elsa. El joven príncipe se movía, tratando de zafarse, sin éxito. Jack voló hacia él — Bien…ahora que tengo tu atención… ¿Cómo te llamas? — Hans miró desafiante a Jack. Por sus ropas no podía ser nadie importante, por lo que, sintiéndose superior, respondió.

—Soy el Príncipe Hans de las Islas del Sur— Jack lo miró por unos segundos.

—Bien…te diré patán — respondió de lo mas jovial — Escúchame, patán…si vuelves a intentar hacerle daño a Elsa, ya sea de manera física o emocional, no dudaré en perseguirte hasta en tus pesadillas y… — Jack hizo aparecer un pequeño copo de nieve en sus manos y se lo mostró a Hans, asustándolo de inmediato — podrías conseguir un corazón congelado. ¿Me entendiste…patán? — Hans asintió — Me alegro…— tocó la "jaula de hielo" y de inmediato, volvió a su estado liquido, arrojando nuevamente al príncipe al agua. Ya satisfecho, se acercó a Elsa, ante la atenta mirada de Anna, Kristoff y Olaf quienes aun no creían lo que habían visto.

—¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste? —preguntó la Reina extrañada, frunciendo el ceño. Jack sonrió.

—Nada…solo fue una pequeña charla de hombre a patán…

* * *

Dos días habían pasado desde el deshielo de Arendelle. Elsa les había explicado a Anna, Olaf y Kristoff todo lo referente a Jack. Al principio, estaban impactados al saber que tenía unos 320 años y que era uno de los Guardianes de la niñez, pero luego de convivir un poco con él, se habían dado cuenta que, a pesar de todo eso, se comportaba como todo un joven, cosa que agradó inmensamente a Anna; ya tenía un compañero de aventuras.

Para sorpresa de Jack, todo Arendelle podía verlo. Al parecer, muchos le habían atribuido el invierno eterno a él; pensaban que él le había otorgado sus poderes a la Reina. Ahora todos podían verlo, creían en él, y se alegraba de ello, a pesar de que fuera a raíz de una extraña suposición.

—Elsa, tranquilízate; todo saldrá bien — decía Jack. La Reina no dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro, totalmente nerviosa —Ellos te aceptarán

—¿Y si no?¿Que se supone que haga si me rechazan? ¿Tendré que dejar mi propio Reino? ¿Y qué pasaría si…? — Jack la tomó de los hombros para detener su nervioso andar.

—Todo saldrá bien —dijo nuevamente — La última vez que te dije eso, todo resultó bien, ¿o no?

—Congelé el corazón de mi hermana —Jack frunció el ceño.

—Detalles, detalles…—dijo por lo bajo, provocando una leve sonrisa en el rostro de Elsa — ¡Así quiero verte! ¡Sonríe! — Le encantaba verla sonreír. No le molestaría pasarse todo su tiempo como su bufón personal.

—Sólo estoy nerviosa…esto es importante para mí

—Lo sé, por eso te digo que te tranquilices; todo saldrá más que bien; ya verás — ella asintió. Ambos miraron hacia la puerta al escuchar un leve toque.

—Adelante

—Reina Elsa, ya los habitantes de Arendelle y los medios de todo el mundo han llegado; empezaremos en pocos minutos— dijo Kai. Elsa se tensó al instante.

—Enseguida voy, gracias Kai — la Reina suspiró — Llegó el momento…

—Mira, vas a tomar esto como un reto —dijo Jack. Guió a la Reina hacia un espejo y la hizo ver su reflejo. Colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros como si tratara de infundirle valor — Esta es Elsa de Arendelle, la Reina, la tierna, caritativa y benévola joven que daría su vida por su reino. Esa es la chica que va a salir y hablará desde su corazón; nada de discursos ni diálogos aprendidos, ¿entendido? — Elsa giró la vista y miró al chico por sobre el hombro de manera cálida, recibiendo una sonrisa como respuesta. Jack la hacía sentir tranquila.

—Sí — susurró mirándolo a los ojos — Gracias, Jack. ¿Estarás cerca apoyándome?

—La pregunta ofende Elsa; ¡claro que estaré ahí! — La Reina sonrió feliz ante su reacción y en un gesto involuntario, plantó un beso en su mejilla. Tanto el Guardián y la Reina se sonrojaron al instante

—Perdona mi atrevimiento, yo…

—No debes de disculparte, lo tomaré como un "Gracias, Jack; eres el guardián mas apuesto que he visto" — bromeó tratando de aligerar el nerviosismo que lo invadía

—Pero si eres el único que he visto.

—Confía en mi; lo soy — dijo serio. Elsa sonrió divertida

—Reina Elsa, ya debe salir — escuchó que Kai la llamaba por segunda vez.

Jack tomó la mano de Elsa y comenzó a caminar hacia el balcón sobre el punto de reunión. Podía sentir lo nerviosa que estaba; podía sentirla temblar. Anna estaba ya en el balcón vestida en el mismo estilo que el día de la coronación, mientras Kristoff estaba a la entrada del mismo, expectante a lo que fuera a acontecer.

—Buenos días, ciudadanos y demás invitados, ante ustedes la Reina de Arendelle…

—Ve allá y habla desde aquí — dijo él señalando su corazón. Ella asintió. La joven rubia dio unos pasos hasta quedar a la vista de todos los presentes. Sintió todas las miradas sobre ella, expectantes ante sus futuras palabras. Sabía que querían entender todo aquello que había pasado en esos 10 años de encierro y sobre todo, querían saber sobre sus poderes.

—Estoy muy agradecida con su presencia esta tarde. Quiero sinceramente contarles todo lo que ha acontecido los últimos 10 años en este Castillo y que sé, ustedes quieren entender — todas las personas quedaron asombrados ante la palabras de Elsa. Por fin podrían entender todo el misterio que rondaba a la Familia Real —Mis poderes no son por hechizo, yo nací con ellos y desde ese entonces, he luchado para controlarlos, pero no fue hasta que cumplí los 9 que llegaron al límite y alguien salió herido — Anna bajó la cabeza apenada; no podía dejar de pensar que ella había tenido la culpa de que ese accidente ocurriera — A partir de ese día, las puertas del Castillo se cerraron para darme la oportunidad de aprender cómo controlarlos, peo fue en vano; solo se volvían mas fuertes —los presentes escuchaban atentos el relato, totalmente asombrados — Luego mis padres naufragaron y yo tuve que hacerme cargo de Arendelle y…sé que los últimos acontecimientos provocaron ese inesperado invierno y me disculpo por ello. Les aseguro que ya comprendí como controlar mis poderes y quiero que ustedes…—Elsa hizo una pausa tratando de que sus emociones no la traicionaran — me den una segunda oportunidad. Amo a Arendelle y sé de corazón que puedo ser la Reina que todos ustedes merecen…lo prometo…

El silencio se instauró mientras los presentes digerían todo lo que su Reina les había revelado. Después de todo lo que el Reino había pasado, les parecía inverosímil que su Reina, la persona que ellos pensaban que era un monstruo, les pedía una segunda oportunidad de la manera más humilde posible; se dieron cuenta de que Elsa era una simple joven a la que juzgaron mal. Poco a poco, los aplausos se fueron haciendo presente hasta estallar en una verdadera ovación hacia la joven heredera de Arendelle. Claro que la aceptaban; ella sería la mejor Reina de todas. Elsa posó su mano en su corazón, feliz y totalmente emocionada por la reacción; podía sentir las lagrimas de felicidad formándose en sus ojos. Ellos la aceptaban como su Reina, la querían. Anna se acercó a su hermana y se abrazó fuertemente a su brazo, sonriendo totalmente feliz.

—¡Que viva la Reina! — canturreó alguien en la audiencia.

—¡Que viva! — secundaron los demás en un fuerte y potente coro.

Elsa miró a su interior donde estaban Olaf, con su inseparable nevada personal que ella le había obsequiado, Kristoff y Jack aplaudiéndole enérgicamente. Este último con una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro. Cuando el decía que todo saldría bien, tenía razón.

* * *

—¡¿Están listos?! — un gran "Sí" se escuchó a coro. Elsa apoyó fuertemente su pie, convirtiendo el suelo en una pista de patinaje. Las fuentes se congelaron, creando unas lindas y finas figuras de hielo, enriqueciendo la vista de los presentes, quienes miraron todo totalmente maravillados. Los habitantes de Arendelle y los representantes de los demás países y Reinos del mundo, disfrutaban del bello espectáculo que la Reina les estaba brindando.

—¡Wow! — exclamó Anna llegando hasta Elsa; estuvo a nada de caerse.

—Ven, vamos a divertirnos — dijo Elsa, utilizando sus poderes para crearles un par de patines de hielo.

—Son preciosos, Elsa, pero yo no sé, com-…— Elsa la jaló ayudándola a patinar como si de una niña se tratara. Así era como quería que todo fuera siempre; feliz y tranquilo sin nada que temer.

—¡Elsa! — Jack se acercó a ella, patinando felizmente — ¡Esto sí que es una fiesta!

—Iré con Kristoff y Sven; creo que necesitan ayuda; nos vemos Jack — el Guardián le devolvió el gesto. No sabía patinar muy bien, pero quería darles algo de privacidad a su hermana y a Jack; tenía el presentimiento que entre ellos habría o habrá algo más que una simple amistad, así que, haciendo malabares para no caerse, patinó hasta, su ahora, novio.

—¿Disfrutas de tu fiesta de bienvenida? — preguntó Jack.

—Mucho…nunca pensé que lo tomarían tan bien.

—Te dije que todo saldría bien… —dijo orgulloso, pero su expresión cambió cuando vio la confusión en su rostro mientras miraba de un lado a otro — ¿Qué pasa?

—No sé…he tenido la extraña sensación de que alguien me ha estado observando…— hace algunos días que sentía esa mirada sobre ella, incluso en la intimidad de su alcoba se sentía acosada. Trataba de convencerse de que todo estaba en su mente, pero el escalofrío que recorría todo su cuerpo, era muy real y no la dejaba en paz.

—¿No estarás imaginando cosas? Tal vez sea consecuencia del estrés —dijo Jack restándole importancia al asunto.

—Tal vez tengas razón…debo relajarme un poco…

—¡Esa es la actitud! Ahora — Jack jaló a Elsa del brazo y comenzó a patinar con ella — ¡Vamos a divertirnos! — Elsa no se negó. Después de todo, el fin era divertirse, ¿no?

Lo que no sabían era que en realidad, alguien si estaba observando a la joven rubia. Una nube de arenas negras se mecía de un lado a otro en la copa de un árbol cercana, uniéndose para crear una figura masculina que miraba maquiavélicamente la interacción entre la Reina y el joven Guardián. Él la conocía, por supuesto que sí, era una de sus víctimas favoritas. La conocía desde los 9 años cuando por accidente casi mata a su hermana, regalándole unas suculentas pesadillas…las mejores en su opinión. Pero en ese entonces, él estaba débil y no podía disfrutar con tanta magnitud de la maldad que le gustaba profesar. Regresó un año atrás y los Guardianes de la niñez arruinaron sus planes, pero esta vez no podrían. Esa chica tenía los mismos poderes que Jack, por lo que le interesaba sobremanera tenerla de su lado. Además…no podía dejar de verla ni de pensar en ella. No podía creer que aquella tierna y asustadiza chiquilla que conoció 10 años atrás, se hubiera convertido en la hermosa mujer que veía en estos momentos, era más que bella y él…la quería a su lado, solo para él.

—De verdad has crecido, Elsa…Eres toda una Reina…

_**Su**_ futura Reina…

* * *

La fiesta había finalizado. Ya eran altas horas de la noche y todos los presentes se habían marchado.

—¡Eso fue más que divertido! — Exclamaron Jack y Anna al mismo tiempo, riéndose ante su sincronización. Elsa sonrió feliz. Anna y Jack se llevaban de maravilla; eran tan parecidos…Le encantaba que todo estuviera fluyendo tan bien.

—Veo que les ha encantado la pequeña fiesta…

—¡Claro, Elsa! Fue genial compartir con las personas de Arendelle como personas normales.

—Y será más a menudo, Anna. No volveremos a cerrar las puertas —la pelirroja se lanzó a los brazos de su hermana mayor.

—Te quiero mucho, hermanita.

—Y yo a ti

—¡Ah, pero que lindo! —exclamó Olaf. El momento entre hermanas fue interrumpido por un fuerte sonido proveniente del jardín seguido de… ¿cascabeles?

—¡¿Qué fue eso?! —preguntó Elsa, exaltada por el alboroto. Jack la miró.

—Creo que sé de que se trata —Jack salió disparado, por la puerta, seguido de cerca por Elsa, Kristoof, Anna y Olaf.

Jack corrió hacia el jardín muy seguro de qué, o mejor dicho de, quien se trataba: era la única explicación de por qué sonaban cascabeles navideños en pleno verano…y tenía razón.

—¡Jack! —gritó Elsa llegando a su lado junto a los demás. La mirada de incredulidad en el rostro de los presentes valía oro, al ver las cuatro figuras frente a Jack. Un hombre alto, de larga barba y pelo blanco, apoyado en lo que parecía un trineo; una especie de hadita que volaba a un lado del señor; un gran conejo parado en dos patas, usando unos pantalones rasgados y con un boomerang en la mano y, finalmente, un pequeño hombre de color amarillo, con el pelo en puntos y con una especie de arenas doradas que revoloteaban a su alrededor —Ellos son…—comenzó a decir, recordando todo lo que Jack le había contado cuando se conocieron.

—Sí, Elsa —dijo Jack sonriendo mientras se rascaba su cabeza de manera nerviosa; este era un grupo de personas difíciles de presentar — Ellos son North, Tothianna, Conejo y Sandy…los Guardianes de la Niñez…

* * *

**¡Hola Chicos! Aquí les traigo un capitulo recién terminado. No me canso de agradecerles el apoyo que le han dado a la historia; me alegro en verdad de que la estén disfrutando. Gracias por sus favs y follows. Gracias también a **_**MyobiXHitachiin, Liliana Galadriel y Nicole Kirigiri De Kudo Potter**_** por sus hermosos reviews sobre el capítulo pasado.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y como siempre, siéntanse libre de opinar ;)**

**Cuídense!**

**Bye!**


	6. No va a matarla, ¿verdad?

**Frozen es de Disney y Rise of the Guardians de Dreamworks. ****Solo hago esto para mi diversión y su entretenimiento.**

* * *

La escena era más que surrealista. Frente a ella estaban los Guardianes de la Niñez; esos personajes fantásticos que pensó que solo existían en su imaginación, pero no; ellos estaban de pie a pocos metros de ella y aun no podía creerlo.

—Elsa…—escuchó el susurro ansioso de su hermas mientras la sacudía levemente —¿Ellos son Sandy, el Hada de los Dientes, el Conejo de Pascua y Santa Claus? —Elsa asintió — ¡Oh por Dios! —exclamó la princesa saltando en su lugar — ¡Sabía que eran reales! ¡Qué emoción! Oh…creo que me voy a desmayar—Kristoff se acercó rápidamente para atraparla.

— ¿Está bien? —preguntó Toothianna al ver el aire soñador que rodeaba a Anna.

—Sí, ella está bien, es solo que…es una gran fan de ustedes…—dijo la Reina— pero en fin; soy Elsa, bienvenidos a Arendelle —dijo de manera educada.

—Mucho gusto, Elsa —respondió Toothiana — ¡Pero qué blancos son tus dientes! — dijo acercándose peligrosamente hacia el rostro de la Reina, pero Jack la detuvo.

—¡Atrás!…no es de buena educación tocar los dientes de las personas que acabas de conocer —dijo.

—Aww…que aguafiestas eres, Jack —murmuró.

—Es lindo todo esto, pero… ¿Por qué están aquí? —preguntó Kristoff.

—Vinimos a…esperen —dijo North — ¿Por qué todos ustedes pueden vernos? — no había caído en cuenta en que Kristoff y Anna podían verlos —¿Creen en nosotros aun siendo adultos?

—Yo fui criado por Trolls; ellos siempre me contaban historia sobre ustedes; siempre he creído en la magia…

—Y yo…—comenzó a decir Anna, ya más tranquila— Yo siempre he creído en ustedes, desde pequeña y hasta el día de hoy, sigo haciéndola —expresó totalmente orgullosa —Por cierto, soy una gran fan de su trabajo… ¿podría…abrazarlos? —los Guardianes se miraron entre sí.

— ¡Anna!

—Está bien, Elsa —dijo North — ¡Claro que puedes abrazarnos! —exclamó el hombre barbudo. La joven princesa chilló de emoción y corrió hasta él. North podía sentir la alegría que emanaba la joven pelirroja al abrazarlo. Luego, abrazó a Toothianna, quien le devolvió el abrazo con verdadero entusiasmo, luego a Sandy, quien le dibujó un corazón de arena y finalmente a Bunny, quien se sonrojó.

Anna volvió muy emocionada al lado de su hermana.

—Esto es un sueño, Elsa…estoy tan feliz…—La Reina solo sonrió enternecida.

—¿Podrían decirme que hacen aquí? —preguntó Jack impaciente.

—¡Oh cierto! Vinimos a hablar con Elsa.

—¿Conmigo? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Sí —dijo Toothianna— Tenemos algo que decirte.

—En ese caso, pueden pasar al Castillo; Anna los guiará a mi despacho — Los Guardianes siguieron a Anna, Kristoff y a Olaf, el cual tenía muy sorprendidos a los Guardianes al ver que un muñeco de nieve tenia vida; al parecer, Elsa era más poderosa de lo que imaginaban — ¿Debo preocuparme? —preguntó Elsa.

—Tomando en cuenta que vinieron los cuatro…creo que sí…

* * *

—Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que quieren decirme?

—Bueno, Elsa —comenzó North — tenemos algunas noticias para ti —Jack y Elsa se miraron entre sí —Nuestro superior, el Hombre de la Luna, nos informó de ti y tus poderes. Nos dijo que necesitábamos entrenarte para que los controlara —dijo. No le diría las demás informaciones; aun no estaban seguros de nada, por lo que, no valdría la pena preocuparla.

—Creo que ya no es necesario—dijo Jack — Elsa ya sabe controlarlos…

—¿En serio? — preguntó el icono navideño —Pues no veo que necesites nuestra ayuda, así que…

—Esperen — toda la atención se centro en el Conejo de Pascua — Yo sí quiero entrenarla, pero no acerca de sus poderes…Un entrenamiento a mi manera— Jack frunció el ceño. Eso no le gustaba para nada…Bunny era un conejo loco con los entrenamientos pesados y no quería que Elsa saliera lastimada — ¿O acaso te da miedo? — dijo con clara intención de provocarla.

—Elsa no es necesario que…

—Acepto…

—¡¿Qué?! —dijeron todos los presentes.

—Dije que lo haré; estoy segura que si quiere entrenarme en algo, es por una buena razón— El Conejo de Pascua la intimidaba un poco, pero no rechazaría algo que podría ayudarla, solo porque se sentía intimidada.

—Elsa…—comenzó Jack no muy convencido con la idea — no debes decidir ahora,

—Ya tomé mi decisión, Jack; lo haré —Jack miró a Bunny y vio una sonrisa victoriosa en sus labios. Estaba tramando algo…

—Si ese es el caso, vendré por ti mañana al amanecer para que puedas preparar tus valijas…—dijo North.

—Pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer — comenzó Elsa. Ahora que todo estaba bien en Arendelle, sus obligaciones como Reina iniciaban de manera oficial —No se podría…

—¿Va a comenzar con las excusas, Alteza? —dijo Bunny —Si no quiere hacerlo, solo dígalo…—¡Pero qué Conejo tan impertinente! Estaba más que indignada — ¿Y bien?

—Allí estaré…—la mirada decidida de la joven rubia, mandó escalofríos por su cuerpo, cosa rara porque el dominaba el frio.

Ya todo estaba dicho…la Reina entrenaría con el Legendario Conejo de Pascuas. Sería una verdadera batalla de gigantes…

* * *

Para Elsa, Kai y Gerda era lo más cercano a unos padres que tenia. ¿Cómo se explicaba que a horas de la madrugada el dúo dinámico haya salido a comprarle ropa a la Reina para su viaje? Elsa les había dicho que iba a un lugar donde solo nevaba, por lo que, sin perder tiempo, habían salido a conseguir algo de ropa. Según ellos dos, los vestidos no eran aptos para la ocasión. Habían vuelto horas después, con una ropa que, honestamente, no le parecía muy adecuada.

—Gerda…yo no creo que…

—Sin peros, su Majestad— comenzó a decir— Usted es muy joven aun y puede utilizar este tipo de ropas — Jeans ajustados, blusas, chaquetas…cosas que nunca había visto como de su estilo.

—¡Todo está precioso! ¡Oh por Dios, Elsa, te verás genial! — no había caso en pedir el apoyo de Anna.

—Solo vamos a empacar…—luego de algunos minutos, ya todo estaba listo —Bien, creo que es todo…

—Oh no, su Majestad…ha quedado un conjunto sin empacar…—dijo Gerda sonriente, cosa que extrañó a la joven Reina.

—Pues… solo hay que empacarlo…—pero por la mirada picara que Anna le profesó, supo que esa no era la intención.

—Oh, Elsa…este conjunto no va a ser empacado…

* * *

El sol estaba comenzando a hacer acto de presencia cuando los Guardianes regresaron a Arendelle. Jack se bajó del trineo rápidamente al ver una figura en la puerta: Kristoff.

—Hola, Jack— saludó el vendedor de hielos.

—Hola, Kristoff; ¿Elsa esta lista?

—Sí, solo fue a buscar su valija, no debe… —el rubio fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta mientras se abría detrás de él. Jack quedó boquiabierto ante lo que vio. Frente a él, estaba Elsa vistiendo un atuendo más…moderno. Un par de pantalones negros ajustados enmarcados a sus perfectas piernas, acompañados de una blusa también pegada al cuerpo, unos sencillos zapatos deportivos y su tradicional trenza. Jack estaba más que asombrado por la nueva imagen de la Reina. Se veía espectacular; toda una chica del siglo 21.

—Hola, Jack…—saludó tímidamente. Se notaba que no se sentía muy cómoda con el atuendo.

—Estas preciosa…—dijo sin pensarlo. Elsa se sonrojó.

—Gracias…

—¡Suficiente platica, es hora de que se vayan! — dijo Anna. Fue toda una guerra convencer a su hermana mayor de utilizar aquel atuendo, pero entre ella y Gerda lograron convencerla. ¡Le quedaba fenomenal! ¡Nunca había notado el cuerpazo que tenía su hermana mayor! Quería que Jack quedara boquiabierto y lo logró; sonrió satisfecha ante su éxito.

—Está bien, está bien…—dijo Elsa —Kai tiene una lista de todo lo pendiente. Prométeme que iras a la Reunion del Consejo y al…

—¡Elsa! Tranquila, todo estará en orden…ahora ve…—ambas hermanas se despidieron con un abrazo. North tomó la valija, caminó hasta el trineo, seguido por Elsa, y la acomodó en él. Jack iba a seguirlos, pero Anna lo detuvo.

—¿Qué pasa, Anna?

—Voy a ir al grano: sé que te gusta mi hermana — Jack abrió los ojos sobremanera.

—Eso…yo…

—No trates de negarlo, Jack; es bastante obvio…

—¡¿Elsa lo sabe?! —preguntó alarmado.

—Ay por favor, Elsa es mucho más inocente que yo… ¡claro que no lo sabe! —exclamó la joven princesa —Escucha, quiero que la cuides, ¿bien? Si sientes algo por ella, deberías decírselo…

—Pero… ¿y si ella no siente lo mismo? — Anna dibujó una sonrisa triste, aunque por dentro, estaba más que sonriente. Sabía muy bien que Elsa también sentía algo por el joven Guardián, solo debía darles un diminuto empujoncito.

—No lo sabrás si no te arriesgas…—Jack pareció pensarlo. Él no podía negar que le gustaba la joven Reina desde el primer momento en que la vio, pero…él era un espíritu, ella una humana…

—Lo haré…

—¡Esa es la actitud! —Jack le sonrió agradecido —Ahora...es hora de hablar seriamente — la mirada de Anna pasó de ser alegre a ser seria, extrañando al joven Guardián. ¿Acaso era bipolar? — Espero que tus intenciones con mi hermana sean las correctas, Frost…

—En realidad, mi apellido es Overland…—la mirada asesina de la chica lo hizo callar — pero Frost esta mas que bien.

—Escúchame bien, Frost, si le haces algo malo a mi hermana, no sé como le voy a hacer, pero te reviviré y te mataré con mis propias manos—Anna se acercaba a Jack de manera amenazante —me importa un rábano eso de la inmortalidad, encontraré la forma de hacerlo… ¿entendido? — terminó de decir apuntando a Jack acusadoramente.

—Sí, señora…—Era increíble que una chica de 17 años lo intimidara tanto

—Bien…—dijo haciendo la famosa seña de "te estoy vigilando", para luego volver a la alegre princesa de siempre — ¡Buen Viaje! — Jack se alejó, aun confundido por la actitud cambiante de la princesa, y se subió al trineo al lado de Elsa.

—¿Qué tanto hablaban tu y Anna? —preguntó Elsa.

—No querrás saber…

El trineo despegó, seguido de cerca por un puñado de arenas negras…

* * *

Elsa se asombró al ver el majestuoso taller de North. Ni en sus más grande sueños pensó que estaría en aquel mágico lugar con el cual tanto soñaba en las Navidades; fue un momento especial que…no duró mucho. El Conejo de Pascua la había "secuestrado" desde que llegó y la había sometido a un entrenamiento físico. Nunca había tenido tanta actividad física en toda su vida. En esos momentos, se encontraba corriendo en la nieve, cargando una mochila llena de rocas.

—¡Vamos! ¡Con más entusiasmo! — gritaba el Conejo —¡Corres como chica!

—¡¿Será porque _soy_ una chica?! —gritó sin detener el paso y de la manera más irónica posible. Nunca había tenido tantas ganas de golpear a alguien como en esos momentos. Él era increíblemente grosero con ella y… ¡no sabía por qué!

—¡Conejo, deja a la pobre chica en paz! ¡Ya es muy tarde! —gritó North desde la entrada. Y no mentía. El "entrenamiento" había empezado hacia unas 10 horas; ya debía dejarla descansar.

—Bueno…supongo que se acabó por hoy…—Elsa cayó de rodillas en la fría nieve; todo el cuerpo le dolía. Levantó la vista y vio como el Conejo de Pascua se alejaba sin ni siquiera mirarla, pero para su alivio, alguien más se acercaba a ella.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Jack preocupado. Ella sonrió.

—Sí; solo estoy agotada…iré a darme una ducha —dijo poniéndose de pie. El cuerpo le dolía horrores y sabía que en la mañana, sería peor.

Elsa y Jack caminaron hasta el taller nuevamente, separándose en la escalera; Elsa hacia las habitaciones y Jack hasta el despacho de North.

—¿De verdad confías en el entrenamiento ese? —dijo al visualizar al hombre barbudo.

—Tampoco estoy muy seguro acerca de todo el asunto, pero ella aceptó, no hay nada que podemos hacer.

—¡¿Y si la mata?!

—Ay por Dios, Jack; no va a matarla…

—Pero la está tratando mal, North; ¿por qué actúa de manera tan agresiva con ella? —se quejó— Si veo que se sobrepasa, no voy a dudar en defenderla —el icono navideño suspiró.

—Hablaré con él, ¿bien? Ahora, ve a la cocina y llévale su cena a Elsa; Toothianna la preparó para ella —Jack solo asintió e hizo lo que North le dijo. Ya con la bandeja en mano, se dirigió a las habitaciones y tocó la que North había habilitado para la joven Reina. Tocó la puerta con el pie.

—¿Se puede?

—Pasa, Jack… — como pudo, giró la perilla de la puerta y entró con la bandeja en manos.

—Aquí te traigo la cena…—dijo colocándola en la mesita de noche. Observó el nuevo aspecto de la Reina y no pudo evitar preguntarse si existía algún look que no le quedara bien. Vestía un pantalón de pijamas gris, con una franela negra; podía ver como los tirantes de su sostén sobresalían sutilmente. Tenía el pelo suelto, recién lavado, cayendo sobre sus hombros onduladamente, donde se supone, debería estar su trenza.

—Gracias, Jack; estoy hambrienta…—se sentó en la cama y atrajo la bandeja hacia ella — ¿Quieres un poco?

—No, gracias — respondió Jack. Comer no era de vital importancia para él — ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Me duele todo el cuerpo.

—¿Y por qué no lo dejas?

—No me pienso rendir, Jack…—dijo de manera seria —Muchos de los sucesos malos de mi vida, han ocurrido cuando me he rendido; no pienso hacerlo de nuevo — Podía notar la determinación en las palabras de la Reina; no iba a cambiar de opinión.

—Está bien, dejaré el asunto… por ahora— advirtió él— Si veo que el dichoso entrenamiento puede dañarte, voy a intervenir…—ella sonrió.

—Me parece un trato justo —un momento de silencio pasó.

—Cuando esto acabe…me gustaría que conociera a alguien…

— ¿A quién?

—Su nombre es Jamie; él fue el primer niño en creer en mí y…me gustaría que lo conocieras. Es un gran chico —por el tono alegre y emocionado con el que lo decía, podía notar lo importante que era para él.

—Será un honor conocerlo…—Jack sonrió.

—Muy bien…ahora, termínate tu cena; dijiste que estabas hambrienta.

Después de eso, todo se resumió en una charla sin sentido entre los dos. Elsa terminó de cenar y casi de inmediato, quedó dormida abrazada por Jack. La sensación de tenerla entre sus brazos se sentía de lo más natural, podía acostumbrarse a aquel sentimiento tan placentero. Se veía aun más inocente dormida, no sabía que eso era posible, pero como siempre, Elsa no dejaba de sorprenderlo. Depositó un dulce beso en su frente y cerró los ojos para tratar de unírsele en el mundo de los sueños.

* * *

Una semana había pasado y Jack no podía estar más preocupado. Los dichosos entrenamientos duraban entre 10 y 12 horas y se volvían más duros al pasar los días. Elsa tenía algunos moretones y rasguños, gracias a ellos, pero la mujer era terca. No importaba lo que dijera, ella no se rendía. En ese momento, estaba mirando enojado como el Conejo de Pascua tenia a Elsa haciendo lagartijas.

—¡96, 97, 98, 99…100! —gritó Bunny. Elsa se dejó caer al suelo, luego de aquellas lagartijas— Te propongo un reto— dijo, llamando la atención de la rubia — ¿Ves esa estaca en forma de cruz allá arriba? —ella asintió — ¿Crees que tengas la suficiente resistencia física para soportar quedarte de pie, sin comida, sin agua y con la ropa que llevas puesta, hasta el amanecer?

— ¡¿Qué?! —gritó Jack indignado. ¿Pasar la noche a la intemperie sin comer, ni beber nada, y sobre todo, sin el equipo necesario para las bajas temperatura? No importaba si Elsa tenía una resistencia sobrehumana al frio, ¡estaban en el Polo Norte! ¡Podría enfermarla! —Ella no…

—Acepto — los ojos de Jack no pudieron abrirse más.

—¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Es peligroso!

—Lo sé, pero…quiero hacerlo… — Jack no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

—Elsa…

—Solo apóyame…por favor…—nunca en su vida había hecho algo parecido. Siempre había vivido con las más altas comodidades y nunca había pasado una noche a la intemperie, pero quería probar. Ella era una nueva versión de sí misma y quería probarlo todo.

—Ya que has aceptado, toma posición —Elsa obedeció y subió hasta la estaca —Todo empieza…ahora — Bunny miró como la chica se paraba de manera erguida ante la estaca. Eran unas 12 horas, por lo que, él decidió volver al taller.

—¿No crees que se te está yendo la mano, Conejo? —preguntoo North cuando vio que se acercaba; lo había escuchado todo.

—Yo sé lo que hago, North…—fue la simple respuesta del Guardián de las Pascuas. North suspiró no muy convencido. Elsa era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba. Lo había demostrado una y otra vez a través de la semana de arduo trabajo físico, pero no sabía si podría soportar aquel "reto".

Mientras tanto, Jack miraba a la Reina de manera preocupada. ¿De verdad pensaba pasar las 12 horas a la intemperie?

—¿No vas a volver al taller? —preguntó Elsa.

—No pienso dejarte sola…

—Jack…

—Desde el momento en que aceptaste este reto, se volvió mío también —la joven rubia se sintió conmovida por sus palabras. Una sensación cálida recorrió todo sus ser al pensar que él estaba dispuesto a quedarse ahí toda la noche, solo por ella —No me moveré de aquí…— se sentó frente a ella como si estuviera haciendo una especie de rabieta. Esa era una de las tantas cosas por la cual él le gustaba. La expresión de Elsa pasó a ser de incredulidad ante ese último pensamiento. Espera… ¡¿qué?!

* * *

**Chicos, no odien a Conejo xD. Él tiene una muy buena razón para todo lo que está haciendo**

**Gracias por sus follows, favs y por los reviews a: **_**MyobiXHitachiin, Pau, mary-animeangel y Liliana Galadriel**_**. Gracias por su apoyo, chicos.**

**No sé cuando volveré actualizar, ya que, pronto comienzan mis clases y no tendré mucho tiempo libre. Pero… ¡no se desanimen! No me olvidaré de la historia. **

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y, como siempre, siéntanse libres de comentar ;)**

**Cuídense,**

**Bye!**


	7. En Esa Fria Noche

**Frozen es de Disney y Rise of the Guardians de Dreamworks. ****Solo hago esto para mi diversión y su entretenimiento.**

* * *

"**_This" = _Flashback/Sueño**

* * *

—Entonces… ¿Qué quieres hacer? — Elsa frunció el ceño.

— ¿Cómo que qué quiero hacer? Estoy en medio de algo, Jack— El Guardián miró a la chica no muy convencido.

—Elsa por favor…Conejo no está aquí y dudo que nos este vigilando —Elsa giró el rostro un poco para divisar el taller de North. Estaba algo lejos, por lo que, dudaba que alguien pudiera verlos desde esa distancia — Ven, siéntate a mi lado —La joven rubia lo pensó por unos instantes, mientras observaba como Jack la miraba sonriente. Al final, terminó cediendo.

—¿Contento? —dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado en la nieve.

—Mucho —Estiró sus piernas y miró al cielo. Elsa imitó sus acciones y quedó maravillada por el estrellado cielo. Las estrellas brillaban con esplendor en el oscuro manto que era la noche.

—¿Has visto algo más hermoso, Jack? —preguntó totalmente maravillada. Jack sonrió de manera tierna.

—Si, a ti —pensó el chico, pero al ver el sonrojado rostro de la joven Reina, supo que lo había dicho en voz alta.

Un breve silencio se instauró entre ellos.

—¿De verdad crees que…soy hermosa? —la pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Jack. ¿Cómo era posible que no supiera ese obvio detalle? Elsa era la chica más bella que había visto en su larga existencia.

—Claro que lo eres…¿Por qué lo dudas?

—Es que yo no…no lo creo…yo… —y ahí estaba. Ese nerviosismo que la invadía cada vez que sentía miedo. ¿Pero por qué tenía miedo? Sus palabras no tenían ni la mínima intención de incomodarla, al contrario, quería que se sintiera bien.

—¿Por qué, Elsa?

—Es que…tu no entiendes —Jack se posicionó frente a ella y la miró tiernamente. Podía ver el miedo en sus ojos; él quería eliminarlo.

—Entonces…hazme entender…— dos pares de ojos se encontraron. Unos temerosos, otros con preocupación.

—Soy un peligro, Jack…

—Pero si ya controlas tus poderes…

—No es suficiente…

—Si lo es.

—Jack…aun tengo muchas cosas que superar.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Como que no asistí a las fiestas de cumpleaños de mi hermana menor; el hecho de que no podía compartir con mi familia en las mañanas de Navidad o el hecho de que pasaba mis cumpleaños en la soledad de mi habitación, cuando yo traté de…lastimarme—Jack abrió los ojos sorprendido—…aun hay tantas cosas que me atormentan.

—¿Acaso tu trataste de…?—ni siquiera podía terminar la frase, pero lo confirmó cuando no recibió respuesta de su parte —Elsa…

—Sé que fue una estupidez de mi parte, pero en ese momento, me sentía desesperada…yo…no encontraba salida. Pensaba que era un error, que mis padres debían tener una hija como Anna, no como yo… —a pesar de que las lágrimas habían empezado a descender por sus mejillas, la joven Reina hacia lo imposible para no romper en un llanto desesperado. Solo de recordar la mirada de tristeza, decepción y miedo que vio en sus padres al despertar.

_El_ _Rey trataba de derribar la puerta de manera frenética, mientras la Reina llamaba a su hija desesperada. Hacía unos minutos que llevaban tratando de entrar y cada vez estaban más aterrados de lo que podrían encontrar cuando lo hicieran. Por fin, la puerta cedió y los peores temores de los mandatarios se materializaron. Desmayada al pie de la cama, estaba su primogénita, sin dar alguna señal de vida._

—_¡Elsa! —gritó el Rey mientras corría hacia su hija mayor. La tomó entre sus brazos y comenzó su intento de reanimarla. Divisó una pequeño frasco al lado del cuerpo inerte de la rubia y palideció al leer la etiqueta —¡Ve por ayuda! —gritó a su esposa, quien se había quedado petrificada ante la escena. Al recibir tan desesperadas ordenes, la Reina salió corriendo por ayuda. El Rey tomó a su hija mayor y la depositó en la cama de manera delicada._

—_Papá…—susurró débilmente y con sumo esfuerzo —Lo siento…_

—_¡Dios mío, Elsa, ¿Por qué has hecho esto?! —dijo mientras empezaba a sollozar. Podía sentir como su pulso disminuía._

—_Es lo mejor para todos…_

—_¡No, no lo es! —exclamó — ¿Cómo se supone que sea para mejor si te perdemos? Te amo mi princesa, yo no me imagino una vida sin ti. ¡Ningún padre puede!_

—_Pero…ustedes… —trataba de decir con esfuerzo; casi no podía respirar —merecen una…mejor hija…_

—_¡No digas eso, no lo digas! Te amamos y no podríamos jamás pedir una mejor hija porque simplemente no es posible —dijo sin obtener respuesta. Elsa ya no estaba consciente y por lo que podía notar, sus signos vitales disminuían. Abrazó el cuerpo helado de su hija y comenzó a llorar amargamente. No podría soportar perder a su hija. No sabía que se sentía tan desesperada como para atentar contra su vida. Él y su esposa solo querían lo mejor para ella, pero al parecer, algo no estaban haciendo bien; ella ya no quería vivir. Escuchó pasos apresurados y divisó al médico Real seguido de unas enfermeras, quienes rápidamente, comenzaron a revisar a la futura heredera de Arendelle._

Elsa miró a Jack luego de terminado el relato. Se sentía tan avergonzada de aquella acción suya, pero ya no podía hacer más que tratar de superarlo. Pero no sabía si Jack entendería. Tenía miedo de lo que fuera a pensar. No podría soportar si él la rechazaba, pero como siempre, Jack no dejaba de sorprenderla. El chico tomó su rostro de manera delicada, obligándola a ver directamente a sus ojos.

—Que bueno que no lograste tu cometido…sería horrible que nunca te hubiera conocido.

—Jack…

—Sé que has vivido momentos duros que ni siquiera podría imaginar, pero quiero ayudar a que todo aquello quede atrás —acercó su rostro al de ella y apoyó su frente con la suya, sin romper el contacto visual —Quiero hacerte feliz…—el susurro que abandonó sus labios envió escalofríos por todo el cuerpo de la joven Reina.

—¿Por qué, Jack? —susurró ella perdida en aquellos ojos azul marino —¿Por qué quieres hacerme feliz? — No mentiría, ni daría vueltas para responderle. Le diría la verdad.

—Estoy enamorado de ti…— y sin darle tiempo a responder…

La besó.

La sensación que lo embriagó al sentir que ella le correspondía fue sensacional. Amaba como se sentía sus labios sobre los suyos compartiendo aquella hermosa caricia. Lo que inició como un inocente beso, se convirtió en uno más pasional a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Estaban sincronizados, disfrutando de aquel torpe beso, después de todo, ninguno de los dos había besado a alguien antes. Luego de algunos momentos, el beso se rompió.

Elsa mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, aun sin poder creer lo que había pasado. ¡Nunca imaginó que besar a alguien podía sentirse tan bien! Y cuando pensó que no podía estar más sorprendida dijo aquellas cuatro palabras que pensó nunca diría hacia otra persona.

—Tu también me gustas — Jack sonrió como un niño en Navidad. No pudo contenerse y le robó un par de besos más.

—Te prometo que velaré por tu felicidad, Elsa —dijo besando su frente de manera delicada. Elsa se acostó delicadamente en la fría nieve mirando al cielo, sintiéndose más que feliz ante lo sucedido. Nunca pensó que los hechos tomarían tan inesperado rumbo, pero se alegraba de saber que podía ser amada de manera real. Jack se acostó a su lado y la atrajo hacia él. Elsa apoyó su cabeza en su pecho, sintiéndose segura como nunca antes —Me gustaría servirte de abrigo y darte calor…—dijo el chico acariciando el costado de su ahora "novia" con ternura, al sentirla temblar a causa del frio. Sabía que ella era mucho más tolerante al frio que las demás personas, pero aun así, ella era humana.

—Contigo es más que suficiente…—pero Jack no estaba convencido. Se incorporó un poco, por lo que Elsa también lo hizo, y se quitó su inseparable abrigo y se lo extendió a la rubia.

—Póntela…

—Pero Jack…

—Insisto —Elsa no tuvo más opción. Tomo la prenda de vestir y se la puso ante la mirada atenta de Jack, quien luego la abrochó por ella y le cubrió la cabeza con la capucha—También hay que proteger tu cabeza… —ella sonrió.

—¿Ahora vas a sobreprotegerme?

—Es lo más probable…—respondió sonriente. La imagen de Elsa utilizando su abrigo era más que gloriosa para él. ¡Se veía tan condenadamente adorable! Ambos jóvenes se volvieron a acostar en la fría nieve abrazados bajo la estrellada noche. Compartieron otro beso antes de que la joven Reina de Arendelle fuera vencida por el sueño. Pensó por un momento en cargarla hasta el taller para que durmiera cómodamente, pero luego pensó en que Conejo estaba ahí y no sería nada bonito ese encuentro. Miró a la chica que descansaba en sus brazos totalmente feliz. Le sorprendió el hecho de que Elsa en algún momento trató de quitarse la vida, pero al mismo tiempo, solo avivó su deseo de hacerla feliz, de plasmar una sonrisa en su bello rostro, de convencerla de una vez por todas de que ella no era ningún monstruo…Besó su frente delicadamente. En sus 320 años, nunca se había sentido tan afortunado.

* * *

_Todos corrían de un lado a otro, notablemente desesperados. La princesa menor de Arendelle buscaba alguna explicación de lo que pasaba. A sus 15 años de edad, jamás había experimentado una atmosfera de urgencia dentro del Castillo y, por alguna razón, sospechaba que se trataba de Elsa. Ya eran altas horas de la noche, se suponía que debía estar durmiendo, pero los gritos desesperados de su padre, ahuyentaron sus ganas de dormir._

_Se escondió en uno de los armarios cercanos a la habitación de Elsa, donde tenía una gran vista de todo lo que acontecía. Vio como su madre volvía a la habitación seguido del médico y un par de enfermeras. Eso la asustó. ¿Acaso le había pasado algo a su hermana mayor? Salió de su escondite, decidida a averiguar qué pasaba cuando se encontró frente a frente con sus padres. Sus expresiones eran sombrías. Su madre estaba llorando de manera histérica mientras su padre trataba de calmarla en vano; él estaba igual de afectado._

—_¿Mamá?¿Papá?¿Qué pasa?¿Elsa está bien? —ellos no respondieron—¡¿Qué ocurre?! —pero nuevamente no hubo respuesta, por lo que, la princesa estaba decidida a averiguarlo por su cuenta, claro que los Reyes no iban a permitirlo._

—_No vas a entrar…—dijo su padre tomándola del brazo._

—_Pero Elsa…_

—_¡Pero nada! —exclamó el Rey, asustándola —¡Sabes que está prohibido entrar a la habitación de tu hermana!_

—_Pero el médico está ahí adentro, ustedes están alterados…¡algo malo le pasó a Elsa y yo quiero verla!_

—_Pero no puedes: fin de la discusión._

—_Pero…_

—_¡Gerda!¡Kai! —llamó el Rey. Los mencionados llegaron de inmediato —Lleven a Anna a la cama…_

—_¡Pero papa…!—la joven princesa ponía resistencia. Ella necesitaba saber que pasaba —¡Elsa!_

—¡Anna! _— _la princesa despertó sobresaltada —¿Estás bien, amor? —La joven pelirroja enfocó su vista en su novio sentado en la cama, mirándola con preocupación al igual que Kai y Gerda.

—Sí…—dijo débilmente — ¿Qué pasó?

—Dime tú. Gerda fue a buscarme a mi habitación porque estabas gritando dormida y ella no lograba despertarte —Kristoff se acercó a ella y acarició su rostro —¿De verdad estas bien? —ella sonrió.

—Sí —dijo ya más calmada —Solo fue un mal sueño. Gracias por su preocupación Gerda y Kai, ya pueden retirarse —los dos mencionados asintieron y se retiraron, ya más tranquilos de ver que la princesa estaba bien —¿Kristoff? —el repartidor de hielo la miró expectante —Sé que esto puede sonar algo inapropiado, pero…¿podrías dormir conmigo? No sé si pueda conciliar el sueño si me quedo sola —él sonrió tiernamente.

—Claro que sí, mi princesa —el rubio de metió debajo de las cobijas y envolvió a la princesa en sus brazos. No sabía qué había soñado para alterarla como lo hizo, pero confiaba en que se lo diría cuando estuviera lista, después de todo, no quería presionarla. Anna estaba aterrada. El sueño había sido tan real que la asustaba. ¿Y si el sueño significaba algo? Tal vez Elsa estaba en peligro o había alguna posibilidad de que la perdiera. Una pequeña sensación de pánico la recorrió. Kristoff sintió como se tensaba entre sus brazos —Anna, me estas preocupando, ¿Qué te pasa?

—Tengo un mal presentimiento…

— ¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre Elsa…siento que algo pasará y que la voy a perder.

—No digas eso; ya verás que nada va a pasar…—Anna lo miró a los ojos —Todo estará bien…—Se acercó a ella y la besó, tratando de transmitirle seguridad. Se sintió satisfecho al sentir como se relajaba —Te quiero…

—Y yo a ti…

No se dijo nada más. Kristoff se quedó dormido y Anna también, aun preocupada por aquel inquietante sentimiento.

* * *

Estaba más que furioso. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese a estar con su Elsa? ¡¿Cómo se atrevió a besarla?! ¡Ella era suya y no permitiría que Jack u otra persona se interpusiera en sus planes! Golpeó una de las jaulas de su guarida con frustración. Él sabía que no sería fácil, pero tenía que encontrar la forma de reclutar a la joven Reina de las Nieves como aliada y como compañera y para eso, debía sacar a ciertas personas del camino. Haría hasta lo imposible para llegar a la bella joven. Pitch nunca se rendía y esta no sería la excepción.

* * *

El sonido de unos aplausos espantó a la recién formada pareja. Tanto Elsa como Jack se reincorporaron sobresaltados por el sonido. Ante ellos, estaba el Conejo de Pascuas con una expresión de pocos amigos. El sol aún no estaba en sus esplendor por lo que dedujeron que eran alrededor de las 6 am.

—Como ya esperaba, no cumpliste el reto —dijo totalmente serio —No me sorprende. Alguien como tú, que no sabe lo que es el trabajo duro, nunca podría hacer algo como eso. Después de todo, tienes personas que lo hacen por ti…Que decepción…

—Conejo…—dijo Jack en tono de advertencia. Estaba siendo grosero sin necesidad. Observó como Sandy, Toothianna y North se acercaban a la escena.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso no tengo razón? —_tres_—Es solo una chica sobreprotegida —_dos_— Y no sabe lo que es el sacrificio —_¡uno!_

— ¡Cállate! — los Guardianes quedaron petrificados ante esa exclamación.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—¡Lo que escuchaste! —rebatió, colocándose firmemente frente a él, mirándolo con verdadera ira. Ella era una persona muy paciente, pero este "conejito" la llevó a su límite —Tu no me conoces, no sabes por lo que he pasado. Tal vez he vivido con comodidades, pero eso nunca borró la tormenta que en mi interior se libraba. Fueron 10 años…¡10 interminables años de encierro! Sacrifiqué navidades, cumpleaños, fiestas por no ser capaz de enfrentar mis poderes, y para proteger a mi hermana, pero…¡Ya no más! Mis poderes son parte de mi y no les temeré nunca más. ¡Me importa un rábano lo que pienses! —terminó de decir. Jack, Tothianna, Sandy y North miraban boquiabiertos a la joven Reina. Nunca pensaron verla explotar de tal forma. Para sorpresa de todos, Conejo comenzó a sonreír —¡¿De qué diantres te ríes?! —chillo molesta. ¡Ni siquiera la tomaba en serio!

—Felicidades… has aprobado el entrenamiento

—¡¿Qué?! —preguntaron los presentes.

—Ese era el fin de este entrenamiento…que te defendieras y te aceptaras tal cual eres —Elsa lo miró confundido —Por lo que acabas de hacer, me queda claro que ya entendiste que no debes dejar que las personas te pisoteen. Por eso estuve siendo grosero, rudo y estricto; quería que me demostraras que eres lo suficientemente fuerte para defender tu integridad.

—¿Y no era más viable aconsejarme directamente? —preguntó indignada. Los entrenamientos habían sido por demás brutales y las groserías también.

—Si lo hubiera hecho, el mensaje no habría llegado de manera tan directa —en eso tenia razón —Te pido disculpas por todos los malos ratos que te hice pasar, pero en verdad, eran necesarios.

—Descuida…ya que sé la razón, no hay ningún problema —dijo algo extrañada aun por la situación. Había que ver que Conejo no era un Maestro muy normal…

* * *

— ¿Estas lista? —Elsa sonrió.

—Sí —Jack tomó una bolsa con varias bolas de cristal que North utilizaba para transportarse de un lugar a otro y la aventó hacia al frente, creando un portal. Tomó el saco y su bastón en una mano y tomo la mano de Elsa con la otra, saltando con ella dentro del portal.

Aparecieron en un suburbio de la ciudad frente a una casa que Jack conocía muy bien. Era increíble que tan solo un año atrás se encontraba peleando por los sueños de los niños y que ahora, estuviera tomado de la mano de su novia a punto de visitar a una personita muy especial para él.

—Llegamos —dijo totalmente feliz —Por fin conocerás a Jamie.

* * *

**¡Hello Guys! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo. **

**Gracias a : MyobiXHitachiin (en realidad Anna tiene 17, fue un pequeño error de mi parte xD), mary-animeangel, Liliana Galadriel, Nastinka, Bonne Fille Parfaite y Clary17 por sus maravillosos reviews. También a aquellos que le han dado a fav y a follow Es muy gratificante saber que le gusta la historia.**

**¿Creen que el presentimiento de Anna se convierta en algo real? ¿Y acerca de Elsa y su pasado oscuro y la intención de Jack de hacerla feliz? A mí en lo personal, me encantó ese lindo momento entre ambos :D**

**Como siempre, siéntanse libres de comentar ;)**

**Cuidense,**

**Bye!**


End file.
